With the development of science and technology and users' increasing demands on signaling of electronic products, mobile terminals having an antenna, such as a mobile phone, currently on the market usually use a metal housing to provide texture while ensuring the use strength, so as to improve the user's experience. As we all know, the metal is a signal shielding material; in order to prevent a signal shielding effect of the metal housing from influencing the antenna efficiency, the housing is usually designed to adopt a combination of metal and non-metallic areas, the antenna structure is located in the non-metallic area, and the non-metallic area is usually arranged at two ends of the mobile terminal and located outside the shielding display area. A circuit board is arranged in the non-metallic area, electronic components and signal transceiving units are arranged on the circuit board, and antennas of the mobile terminal are usually arranged in the non-metallic area so as to receive and emit signals through the non-metallic area. In the conventional structure, a design of a radiator of the antenna is limited, resulting in a lower radiation efficiency of the antenna.